1: Potworowe przygody
thumb|left|293px Potworokomp Mały, beżowo-czarny potwór pojawił się za rogiem budynku. Najszybszym swoim tempem przemieszczał się w stronę parku. Jednak nie był on szybkim potworem więc przejście przez ulicę trwało 15 minut. Dokładnie widać było, że coś niesie. Jednak krył to pod czarną skorupą i nie widać było co to jest. Potwór szybko przebierał tysiącami swoich małych nóżek, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do swego celu wyznaczonego mu przez swego pana. Tam miał komuś przekazać ten przedmiot, który niósł. Chciał jak najszybciej wykonać tę misję żeby wrócić do domu. Po południu w końcu dotarł do miejsca swojego przeznaczenia. Zobaczył dom. Był żółty, z czerwonym dachem i niebieskimi drzwiami. Niepewnie zaczął do niego podchodzić. Nagle pół metra od niego przejechał samochód. Potwór przestraszył się i się cofnął. Jednak potem kontynuował podróż. Gdy podszedł pod budynek usłyszał głosy ludzi. Nic nie rozumiał, ale wiedział, że do nich musi pójść. Ludzie się zbliżali. Potwór obejrzał przedmiot, który miał im dać. Był płaski i kwadratowy. Na środku jaśniało srebrne kółko. Nie wiedział po co to ludziom, ale miał zadanie dać im to. Bał się ich trochę. W końcu byli tak duzi. Cichutko pufnął. Jeden z ludzi to usłuszał. - Hej. Malwiś! Słyszałaś to? - zapytał - Co? - zdziwił się drugi. - Jakieś pufnięcie. Wtem z mroku wynurzył się dziwnie wyglądający zwierz. - Aaaaa!!! - krzyknęły obie dziewczyny. - Co to jest?! Podchodził do nich wielki żuk trzymając coś w szczypcach. - On coś ma. - zainteresowała się dziewczyna nazwana Malwiś. Potwór podchodził powoli i wyciągnął w ich stronę ręce z tajemniczym przedmiotem. Dziewczyny zrozumiały, że chce im to dać. - Malwina weź to. Przecież ci daje. - powiedziała dziewczyna, która usłyszała pufnięcie - Ty to weź. - odparła Malwina, ale mimo to wzięła przedmiot. Dotknąwszy tego potwór uciekł i dziewczyny zostały same. - To płyta kompaktowa. - Masz przecież komputer. Wygrałaś go ostatnio na konkursie. - odpowiedziała druga dziewczyna - Masz rację. - odpowiedziała Malwina i poszła razem z siostrą do domu. Na lodówce leżała krateczka. Było na niej napisane: "Wrócimy dzisiaj późno. Kolację zróbcie sobie same." ''Dziewczyny nie zdziwiły się na ten widok. Ta karteczka wisiała tu prawie od miesiąca i nie było dnia by powiedziała nieprawdę. Malwina tymczasem wyciągnęła z szafki nowiutkiego, jeszcze nie używanego laptopa. - Paulina, daj mi zasilacz - poleciła siostrze. Paulina dała jej kabel. Po podłączeniu wszystkiego i włączeniu komputera Malwina włożyła tajemniczą płytę. - A jak tam jest wirus? - zaczęła rozmowę Paulina - co zrobisz wtedy? - Ten komputer powinien mieć antywirusy. Poradzę sobie - odpowiedziała Malwina wkładając płytę do miejsca, do którego wkłada się płyty. Program od razu się uruchomił. Najpierw pojawił się film. Facet w filmie mówił tajemnicze rzeczy, a dziewczyny ze zdziwieniem i ciekawością przysłuchiwały się temu: ''"Jesteście jednymi z niewielu ludzi, którzy mogli zostać wtajemniczeni w istnienie potworów. Ten oto program zapisany na tej płycie nazywa się potworokompem. Rozpoznawać będzie potwory, które spotkacie i zapamiętywać je i ich cechy. Waszym zadaniem jest ochrona potworów przed ludźmi i ludzi przed potworami. Pamiętajcie nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o ich istnieniu."''To powiedziawszy facet zniknął, a film automatycznie się skasował. - Wow!!! - westchnęła Paulina po chwili ciszy. - Myślisz, że to na poważnie? - Tak samo poważnie jak ten żuk przed domem. - odparła Malwina. - Przecież... Jak to możliwe, że my o tym nie wiedziałyśmy wcześniej? - Widocznie tak dobrze potwory były ukrywane przez innych wtajemniczonych. Wtem pod podłogą coś chrupnęło. Kopacz Dzieczyny aż podskoczyły. Z pod podłogi dobiegały coraz to głośniejsze chrupnięcia i jęki. - C-co się dzieje? - wyjąkała Paulina - Idzie diabeł i chce nas spalić - A tak naprawdę? - Nie wiem! Rozległ się trzask, a podłoga się ugięła i złamała. - Co teraz? Czy to potwór? - wystraszona na maksa Paulina zapytała siostrę. - Możliwe... - powiedziała Malwina i kliknęła klawisz na komputerze. Z komputera dobiegł sztuczny głos syntezatora mowy: ''Wykryto potwora. Nazwa: Kopacz. Cechy: Jest to włochaty zmiennocieplny potwór z zachowania podobny do kreta. Na nosie ma wiertło, którym kopie pod ziemią. Żywi się korzonakami i robakami. Nie jest agresywny. - Uff. To dobrze. Kopacz nas nie zabije. - powiedziała Malwina. W tym momencie z podłogi wyleciało kilka łopat ziemi i z dziury wyszedł potwór. Był on brązowy z beżowym wiertłem w miejscu nosa. Najbardziej przerażająca była jego wielkość. Dziewczyny spodziewały się czegoś wielkości szczurka albo małego kota. Kopacz jednak był wielkości dorosłego psa. - Łał. To jest kopacz. Nagle ktoś zapukał drzwi do domu. - A niech to. Ktoś tu idzie. - powiedziała Malwina. - Ty ukryj kopacza, a ja otworzę. - Tylko gdzie go ukryć? - Nie wiem. Znajdź coś. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o potworach. Gdy Malwina poszła otworzyć drzwi Paulina z lekkim strachem wzięła na ręce kopacza. Dziwnym trafem się nie wyrywał. Okazało się, że wcale nie jest taki ciężki na jakiego wygląda. Paulina z lekkim trudem wepchnęła potwora do dziury, którą sam zrobił. Zakryła to kocykiem i usiadła na nim. - Albert do ciebie!!! - krzyknęła z przedpokoju Malwina. Paulina ucieszyła się. Albert był jej wymarzonym chłopakiem, ale chyba nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Teraz jednak przyszedł. Może to oznaczać, że mu się też ona podoba. - Niech wejdzie! - zawołała ucieszona Paula. Albert wszedł, a za nim dwóch innych chłopaków. - O co chodzi? - zdziwiła się siedząca na kocyku Paulina. - Przyszliśmy, bo chcemy żebyście nam pomogły w nauce. - Aha. Dobra to o jaki przedmiot chodzi? - powiedziała Paulina, ale chłopcy nie zwrócili uwagi na jej pytanie. Ich uwagę przykłuło dziwne zachowanie koca, na którym siedziała ich koleżanka z klasy. Nie wiadomo dlaczego koc wybrzuszył się potem dziwnie warknął i zrobił fruuu, a później zapadł się lekko. Paulina odskoczyła z krzykiem. Albert i jego spółka też oddalili się od koca i schowali za kątem oglądając dalszy bieg wydarzeń. To nie był koniec dziwnych zachowań koca. Mianowicie znowu się wybrzuszył, ale tym razem podskoczył i opadł. Na środku pojawiła się dziura, z której wynurzył się jakby kolec. Koc zaczął się kręcić razem z kolcem, a Paulina biegała dookoła niego krzycząc. W tej chwili przybiegła Malwina. - Co się tu dzieje?! - krzyknęła do chłopaków patrzących ukradkiem na wirujący koc. - He he to nie my - powiedział jeden z koleżków Alberta - może lepiej już pójdziemy. Jego przyjaciele przytaknęli. - Tak dobrze idźcie - powiedziała Malwina dopiero teraz widząc co się dzieje w pokoju. Albert i jego banda poszli. Malwina natychmiast wyruszyła pomóc siostrze. Złapała za koc i mocnym ruchem pociągnęła go. Z dziury razem z kocem wypadł kopacz. - No i co teraz? - zapytała Malwina, ale nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi od siostry. Wiedziała, że ona i tak nic nie wymyśli. - Hmm... Sama nie wiem. Sprawdźmy w potworokompie. Może on nam pomoże. - Świetny pomysł. - powiedziała Malwina poszła do biurka wziąść z niego komputer. Włączyła potworokomp.exe i znalazła w nim kopacza. Znalazła punkt z opiesm miejsca życia tego potwora i przeczytała na głos: " Kopacze mieszkają pod ziemią". Hmm... Zabierzmy go na zewnątrz do lasu blisko nas. - OK. Ale może niech jedna z nas tu zostanie, a druga... - Dobra!!! Ja zostaję! - krzyknęła Malwina nim siostra zdążyła dokończyć zdanie. - Co?! No dobra. Idę. I poszła. Po wyjściu za drzwi spojrzała na zegarek. Była 22:30. Nowe problemy Paulina wyszła na zewnątrz. Było już ciemno. Bała się. W końcu sama musiała iść pół kilometra do lasu i wrócić. - To chodźmy kopacz. - powiedziała. Kopacz z kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i poszedł na swych pazurzastych łapach za nią. Wyszli przez furtkę i przeszli kilka metrów drogą. Wtem za nią rozległ się trzask. Paula z duszą na ramieniu odwróciła się za siebie. Spojrzała na zamkniętą furtkę. - O nie! - zawołała i palnęła się w czoło z cichy plaskiem. Po zewnętrznej stronie furtki nie było klamki. Wejście na ich teren było tak skonstruowane, że była tylko jedna klamka od furtki i gdy wychodziło się należało przestawić klamkę na drugą stronę, żeby moć wejść. Paulina tego nie zrobiła. Postanowiła zająć się tym później teraz chciała jak najszybciej załatwić sprawę z kopaczem. Zaczęła biec w stronę lasu, lecz w porę spostrzegła, że kopacz nie nadąża. Zwolniła i pozwoliła kopaczowi ją dogonić. Gdy dotarł prawie dostał zadyszki. Paulina postanowiła go zanieść do lasu na rękach. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że kopacz jest taki ciężki. Ważył co najmniej 10 kilogramów. Po kilkunastu metrach męczarni noszenia kopacza przysiadła na krawężniku i rozprostowała nogi na ulicy. Nie bała się, że przejedzie ją jakieś auto. Tą drogą samochody jeździły bardzo rzadko. A nawet jakby jakieś jechało zobaczyła by jego światła. Spojrzała za siebie by zobaczyć co robi kopacz. Grzebał on w ziemii prawdopodobnie szukając czegoś do jedzenia. Za kopaczem był czyiś ogród ogrodzony metalowym płotem. Za płotem biegał pies raz po raz poszczekując. Po drugiej stronie też był ogród, a pomiędzy nimi była droga odgałęziająca się od głównej ulicy. Paulina spojrzała tam i wpadła na genialny pomysł. Zawołała kopacza by szedł za nią i poszła tą ulicą. Dalej było skrzyżowanie na którym były roboty drogowe. O tej porze nikogo tam nie było. Gdyby jednak ktoś wyjrzał przez okno zobaczyłby tylko dziewczynę wyprowadzającą średniej wielkości psa w trójkątnym kagańcu. Nie zainteresowało by go to więc wróciłby do swoich poprzednich zajęć. - Teraz cię tu zostawię kopaczu - powiedziała Paula na co kopacz popatrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem. - Nie chce mi się iść z tobą do lasu. Dalej pójdziesz sam. Kopacz odszedł na kilka metrów, ale nadal na nią czekał. Spojrzał za siebie, lecz jej już tam nie było. Paulina wróciła pod dom, lecz wtedy przypomniała sobie o klamce. Co robić? - pomyślała. A potem zawołała siostrę. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Może nie słyszała. Paula miała problem. Jak wejść do domu. Spojrzała do dziury gdzie powinna być klamka. Było tam widać tylko kwadratowy bolec z metalu umożliwiający otwieranie furtki. Potem podrapała się po głowie i wzięła z ziemi kawałek chudego patyka. Wcisnęła do środka dziury i klamka lekko się poruszyła. Popchnęła jeszcze mocniej i klamka wypadła na chodnik, ale po drugiej stronie płotu. Na szczęście pod furtką była na tyle duża szczelina, że dało się tam włożyć rękę i wyciągnąć klamkę. Paulina tak zrobiła. Potem otworzyła klamką drzwi, weszła, zmieniła miejsce klamki i zamknęła furtkę. Weszła do domu. - Malwina - krzyknęła. - No w końcu - odpowiedziała jej siostra. Miała trochę roztrzęsiony głos. - Co się stało? Nie ma jeszcze rodziców. - Właśnie! Coś im się stało i nie odbierają. - E taam. Przecież zawsze wracają późno. - Ale nigdy aż tak. Już jest po jedenastej. - Hmmm... No tak. W sumie to dobrze. Wreszcie poczujemy wolność. Nie będziemy musiały się uczyć ani... - Nie!!! - przerwała jej Malwina - nie jest dobrze! Rodziców nie ma. Mogli zostać porwani. Musimy ich znaleźć lub uratować. - A jak ich nie znajdziemy? - Znajdziemy, ale do tego czasu nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że ich nie ma. -Okej. Może wrócą w nocy. Chodźmy spać. I poszły spać jednak przez długi czas nie mogły zasnąć i się denerwowały co mają robić. Sobota Następnego dnia była sobota, więc siostry mogły spać do upadłego. A więc oczywiście o 7:19 były już na nogach. Po sprawdzeniu czy nie ma jeszcze rodziców (i nie było) Malwina przystąpiła do przygotowania jajek sadzonych na śniadanie. - Rodziców nie ma. I co teraz? - zaczęła rozmowę Paulina w czasie jedzenia. - Przemyślałam wszystko w nocy. Zorganizujemy akcję ratunkową. - powiedziała Malwina. Paulina mlasnęła pytająco. - Najpierw odwiedzimy sąsiadów, potem wujka, później babcię, a na końcu przyjaciół rodziców. Może ktoś z nich będzie wiedział o co chodzi. Tylko nie możemy mówić o tym, że mieszkamy teraz same. - OK. Jak powiedziały tak zrobiły. Szybko zebrały się i wyszły zapytać się sąsiadów czy nie było u nich rodziców. Paulina poszła do numeru mniejszego, a Malwina większego. Gdy już wróciły wymieniły się swoimi wiadomościami. - Rodziców nie było u Żwirowskich - zaczęła Malwina. - Hmf... U Adamiaków też nie. - dodała Paulina - myślę, że przecież by nas powiadomili, że mają zamiar zniknąć. - Chyba, że nie mieli jak. Nastała niepokojąca cisza. - No jak? - zapytała nagle Paula - przecież mieli komórki. - Mogły im się wyładować. - No faktycznie. To szukajmy dalej. Następną odwiedzoną osobą miała być ich babcia. Dziewczyny wsiadły na rowery i zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi pojechały do miasta. Ich dom znajdował się za parkiem na obrzeżach miasta. Było to ciche i mało ruchliwe osiedle, jednak do miasta nie było daleko. Malwina na wszelki wypadek wzięła ze sobą potworokomp. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy nie natkną się na jakiegoś potwora, a od kiedy stały się członkiniami całego tego towarzystwa zaczęły je spotykać wyjątkowo często. Dziewczyny zamiast jechać okrężnie ulicami pojechały przez park. Tak było nie tylko szybciej i bezpieczniej, ale i droga była przyjemniejsza. W pewnym momencie siostry zgłodniały. Była już 11 godzina więc mogły sobie pozwolić na kupienie jakiegoś drugiego śniadania. Paulina poszła kupić jakieś frytki w budce, a Malwina usiadła na ławce w parku. Nagle wpadła jej do głowy pewna myśl. Może by włączyć potworokomp i zobaczyć jaki potwór żyje w parku. Naprawdę ją to zaciekawiło. Wcześniej nie myślała o tym jak o czymś fajnym. Nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z potworami, lecz teraz naszła ją taka ochota. Włączyła komputer. W aplikacji potworokompa znalazła ciekawą opcję "Szukaj potworów". Kliknęła na nią. Po pewnym czasie obracania się kółka na środku ekranu głos powiedział: "Znaleziono potwora. Potwór pała mybka." Wskaźnik na komputerze wskazywał w kierunku jeziora. Malwina szybko tam poszła zostawiając rowery przy ławce. Stawik był parę-naście metrów od ławki więc o rowery się nie martwiła. Tym bardziej, że park był bardzo zatłoczony. Także przy jeziorku stało parę osób. Dzieci karmiły kaczki, dorośli siedzieli na kocach. Było wyjątkowo ciepło. Można był się poczuć jak w wakacje. Jednak Malwina nie czuła się jak w wakacje. Miała do wykonania misję. Musiała odnaleźć rodziców. No, ale teraz zaciekawiła ją tajemnicza pała mybka. Co to mogło być? Jakaś ryba? Nazwa była dosyć podobna: Mybka - Rybka. Spojrzała do stawu. Woda była przejrzysta, więc widać było każdą rybę. Były szare, czarne, pomarańczowe, lecz żadna nie była potworem. Wtedy bohaterka zobaczyła ją. Była inna od reszty. Wyróżniała się kolorem różowym. Wtedy dołączyła do niej Paulina: - Sorry, że tak długo, ale była kolejka. Co się dzieje? - Ćśśś... - uciszyła ją Malwina - staram się złowić rybę. - Rybę? - Potwora. Potworokomp ją wyczuł. To chyba ta różowa. - Hej. A może zwabimy ją jedzeniem? - zaproponowała Paula. - Świetny pomysł! Daj frytkę. Malwina wzięła do rąk frytkę i zaczęła nią wodzić po powierzchni wody. Różowa ryba zainteresowała się nią. Podpływała coraz bliżej. Wyglądała jakby się uśmiechała. Miała śliczne niebieskie oczka, i czerwonawe policzki. Wyglądała tak milutko, że dziewczyny na chwilę zamarły. Tak się zachwyciły jej wyglądem. - Jaka ona słodka! - rzekła Paulina. Ryba jakby na te słowa przyspieszyła. Rzuciła się na rękę Malwiny z frytką. Otworzyła buzię pełną białych zębów. Jakby tego było mało cała gęba rozszerzyła się tak, że mogła by pochłonąć małą kaczuszkę. Malwina wystraszyła się. W ostatniej chwili cofnęła rękę. Pała mybka jednym kłapnięciem pochłonęła frytkę. Przeżuła, a jej ogromne szczęki z powrotem schowały się w jej wnętrzu. Dziewczyny były przerażone. Malwina ledwo nie straciła ręki, ale skusiła się na ironię: - Tak. Bardzo słodka. Stowarzyszenie Potworów Dalszą drogę na rowerach dziewczyny spędziły na rozmowie o pale mybce i o tym co o niej myślą. Wyjechały z parku i wjechały w głąb miasta. Ich babcia mieszkała w samym jego środku, w centrum. Musiały więc przejechać obok ulicy pełnej firm oraz lodowiska. Właśnie przejeżdżały tą ulicą Firmową gdy z plecaka Malwiny rozległ się dziwny dźwięk. - Mejl do mnie przeyszedł - powiedziała Malwina. - Hmm... Ciekawe co to może być. - Sprawdź - odrzekła znudzonym głosem jej siostra. Starsza dziewczyna wyciągnęła z plecaka włączony komputer. W prawym dolnym rogu migał napis o przyjściu wiadomości. Malwina ją otworzyła. Całość wyglądała tak: Kategoria:Historie